Verbal agreements, both large and small, are often entered into between friends, coworkers, and/or associates. Often, one or more obligations result from such verbal agreements. For example, coworkers or friends may go to lunch where one of the coworkers or friends may accept to pay the lunch bill for the other coworkers or friends. In paying the bill, it may be expected that the non-paying coworkers or friends will return the favor at a future date by either paying for a future lunch or repaying the friend or coworker that covered the bill. Obligations may also arise in other circumstances, such as paying for movie tickets, loaning money, paying for gas, etc. Over time an individual may have numerous obligations for which repayment is expected. These numerous obligations may result in a significant amount of debt owed to others. However, these obligations may be hard to remember or keep track of, especially when they are numerous, comprise small values, and/or arose in the distant past. Sometimes such obligations remain unsettled or unpaid due to one or more individuals forgetting about the obligations and/or an individual believing that a returned favor constitutes repayment. Similarly, individuals may differ as to what constitutes repayment and/or to what extent an obligation is repaid or settled.
On a nationwide or worldwide scale, these unsettled or unpaid obligations may represent a significant amount of unsettled debt. Further unsettled or unpaid obligations may be the source of friction in relationships between friends, coworkers, and/or associates and/or may impede future relationships between such individuals. For example, a friend or coworker may have a difficult time asking for settlement and/or repayment of an owed obligation. Similarly, an individual that owes an obligation may feel harassed by a friend or coworker that is continually asking for settlement or repayment of an obligation even if the individual plans on settling the obligation. In extreme cases, unsettled obligations may result in a termination of a friendship or association. In less extreme cases, unsettled obligations may cause friends, coworkers, and/or associates to be hesitant in providing future favors for individuals with unsettled obligations. For example, a friend may be less willing to pay for lunch when an obligation remains outstanding. Repayment or settlement of obligations may be further complicated as associations become more distant and/or strained. For example, the difficulty in settling obligations may increase if a coworker leaves or loses their job and/or if a friend moves out of town.